


Scintilla

by WritingBarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm going to fix infinity war, It's OFC based on the original norse mythology, Light Angst, Romance, The character Eir is NOT the one in Thor Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBarnes/pseuds/WritingBarnes
Summary: Scintilla | sinˈtilə | Nouna tiny trace or spark of a specified quality or feeling[ CONTAIN INFINITY WAR SPOILER ]He leaned in to press a kiss on her lips. “You will always have my heart,” he murmured, planting one more kiss before he pulled away.





	Scintilla

**Author's Note:**

> How is it going everyone? I hope everyone is alive after Infinity War.  
> Scintillia is something i've been planning on writing since last week and it'll probably be just a few chapters.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! :) comments, subscription, kudos, etc are always more than welcome :D   
> i hope you enjoy it !

“You will never be a God.”

 

For someone so calculative and manipulative, Loki can be extremely reckless. Eir watched him slumped to the floor with a thud from behind a pillar, Loki’s magic shielding her from everyone’s sight. The smell of blood made her nauseous, death overcrowding her senses. She could see the woman she just talked to a mere few hours ago lying dead next to her, eyes still wide with horror. She had to bit bite back the gasp and sobs with her shaky hands, eyes quickly squeezed shut. She had begged All Father to rid her of Loki’s lifeless face of her mind. Her eyes snapped open a moment later when she heard Thor screaming his brother’s name and Thanos’ order for his children.

 

_“Stay here.” Loki gritted his teeth, pushing her down behind a pillar. One of his hand went to caressed her cheek. With a sad smile, Loki used his free hand to conjure up a shield around her, causing her to panic._

_“Loki, what are you doing?!”_

_“Stay here and don’t make a sound, please.” He begged. Eir looked up, startled by the grieve in his voice. His eyes were bright with fresh tears and it took everything in her not to run out of the hiding place and confront Thanos and his children._

_“Loki, let me help. I can help.” She pleaded, clutching into his arm._

_He leaned in to press a kiss on her lips. “You will always have my heart,” he murmured, planting one more kiss before he pulled away and stood up, jaw clenched tightly._

_“Loki, please.”_

_“Thank you, Eir.” I love you. The words were whispered right before he walked away, a voice almost too soft for her to hear._

 

No. She shook her head. She couldn’t just let him die. She turned to Thanos and his children. They were getting ready to leave and they would destroy the whole ship. She could probably run to Loki and protect him before it imploded. Her heart raced in anxiety as she crept quietly towards Loki, hiding behind debris and piles of dead bodies.

 

“Lady Eir.” Thor gasped when she finally reached them. She flashed him a smile, hands quickly placed on Loki’s chest to check his heart. “He’s gone.” Thor croaked.

 

“No.” Eir shook her head. She pressed her hands a little harder, the palms slowly glowed blood red as she recited her prayer.

 

“Thanos is going to destroy everything in a moment. You should go.” Thor said. It was the first time he sounded so old and beaten up. “Leave me behind and get him to safety.” Thor added once he realized she couldn’t save all three of them.

 

“Thor.”

 

“Go. Thank me later.” Thor insisted, a smile gracing his face as he watched her closed her eyes to pray. She pressed a hand on his chest, warmth slowly spreading through his body and he didn’t have to be a magic wielder to know she was trying to give him an extra protection.

 

“All Father, I beg you. Please let your power flow through me and let me leave this place with him.” She whispered. The was a bright light and they were gone before Thor could say his last goodbye.

 

• • •

 

They landed roughly on a grassy field, her body taking most of the impact. Loki was still limp on his side, skin a shade of white that made her heart twisted in pain. She crawled over to where he was, her hands glowed with her healing power as she pressed them on his chest.

 

“Come on, Loki. Come back to me.” Eir muttered desperately. She ignored the sharp pain on her leg, likely a broken ankle from their rough landing, focusing her power on him. She leaned in, pressing her lips on his, tears flowing down her cheeks as she prayed for his return.

 

There was a foreign yet familiar magic coursing along hers. It was small, barely detected with hers flowing so strongly between the two of them. But she sensed it and she held on to it quickly, blowing it on it softly, letting it grew stronger and stronger, until her power glowed brighter with a hint of green swirling between her red.

 

It took her another long hour before she could see the colors returning back to his skin. It was no longer a blueish white color. The bruises on his neck slowly faded away, leaving a faint white scar around his neck. It was another hour before she could feel his steady pulse under her palms. She let out a choked laugh and leaned down to hug him, face buried in the crook of his neck, feeling the slow thump of his heart. She was still glowing red and green, her magic still bound them together.

 

Eir had a feeling everything would be different after this. She could feel him in her magic when she pulled away, letting his own body heal himself now that he was back. He was still unconscious, but his breathing was steady and he was cool to touch. The coolness she was too familiar with and she had missed too much.

 

She didn’t realize how much power she used until she sat back on the grass. She staggered backwards, heads spinning as she tried to stop her hands from shaking madly. She needed food. And water.

 

It was then she realized where she just transported them to. The familiar grassy field, the smell of after rain, the warm sun.

 

“Home.” A raspy voice startled her from her trance. Eir turned to her right, eyes bright with tears as she scrambled towards him. Loki weakly pulled her into a kiss, hands cupping the back of her neck to pull her closer.

 

“You’re back.” She cried between their kisses.

 

“I have the most powerful healer as my betrothed.” He said, voice still rough and shaky. But he had his trademark smirk on his face, eyes glinted with pride and love and a gentleness that stunned her. It made her start sobbing again, hands clutching the lapel of his clothes, the stress slowly untangling itself as Loki wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled, against her hair. He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

“You were gone. And I couldn- I couldn’t– and Thor. Oh God, he was– he told me to go and save you and–“

 

“It’s okay, love.” Loki whispered. “It’s okay. I’m here. He’ll be fine.” He said again, though his last words seemed to waver slightly.

 

Once Loki was strong enough to stand up and she wasn’t going to pass out the moment she was on her feet, they set to find her old home. He didn’t comment on why she transported them to Vanaheim, nor what happened in the ship after he died. He could still feel death lingering in him, a darkness that still tried to took him whole. But she was exhausted, he could tell. And he didn’t want to burden her with anymore thoughts. _Tomorrow_ , he promised himself, quietly holding her hand tightly as they made their way inside the dense forest.

 

“We’re here.” She weakly smiled, interrupting his train of thoughts when they finally stopped.

 

• • •

 

The quaint, cream colored brick house was built on a peculiar empty space in the middle of the dense forest. It was the only place in the forest where he could see the sky. There was a small overgrown garden in front of the porch, clearly having been neglected for a long time, with weeds and thistles growing tall and unrestrained. Wildflowers bloomed on the side and between the cracks of the narrow pathway that leads to the front porch of the house.

 

“You lived here?” He asked, eyes gazing down at her. “Surely they would give a sorceress like you a better place to live in.”

 

“I used to live in the palace but it was too big of a place and I ended up moving to this place. I can get everything I need in the forest and I can get food at the market downhill. No one also bothered to come up here.” She explained with a shrug, pushing the door opened with a little force.

 

The door opened with a loud creaking sound and he trailed inside behind her, eyes scanning the dusty room. _It was very her,_ Loki concluded, feeling a strange emotion stirring within him. Nothing in the house seemed to match. The dark green couch, though moldy and grayed with dust, stood stark in the living room. There were jars of herbs and trinkets on the shelf next to the window that faced the backyard. Even abandoned, he could still sense her magic lingering in the air. Bright colored pots of dead flowers sat neatly by the windowsill. There was a hint of roses under the overwhelming musty smell.

 

“Did they follow you, Loki?” She asked as she started to clean the couch.

 

“Who?” Loki asked back, though he had an idea who she was referring to.

 

“Hel.” She smiled apologetically. “You look like you have a heavy burden on your shoulders and I wish I wasn’t a selfish woman who begged the whole realm to return you to me.”

 

Loki took a few long strides to reach her, hands quickly pulling her into a tight embrace. “I would’ve done the same thing, Eir.” He murmured.

 

“I love you too much.” She whispered back, and for the first time in years, Loki finally cried.

 


End file.
